Rainy Days
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: Addisam One shot. Addison normally hates the rain, but today, the rain isn't so bad.


Rainy Days

**a/n: In memory of "Addisam" Lol. A cute little one shot I've been wanting to do. **

**Please Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

She's never been a fan of the rain, until now. When she comes in from work and picking up Ella from school, it's dark. She flicks her light switch off and on. She's paid her light bill so, _what the hell is going on? _It's only a split second before she and Ella(who ran upstairs) concur.

"The power's out" they both say at the same time, just as 6 year old runs downstairs.

"What am I supposed to-yay! We've got power again!" she squeals as the lights come back on again and Sam walks through the door.

"Hey" he says rounding the corner from the foyer.

She has that smile she gets whenever she can't wait for him to come home.

"Sam!" and with that, Ella's jumping into his arms. She's always had a thing for Sam, even _before_ he became her mother's boyfriend.

"Hey baby girl, you have a good day at school today?" he asks, walking further into the living room, Ella on his hip.

"Uh huh, Sam, We gots lights again!" Ella says happily, making the chocolate man stare at her mother quizzically.

"The light's were out when we got here" the redhead replies softly. She can't stop staring at him and, well, it's obvious he can tell because, he walks over to her and gives her a kiss, soft and tender, which makes her smile even more.

"Hi" she says softly, kissing him back.

"Hi" he replies, the same smile now etched onto his face. Their relationship hasn't been easy, but, it's the love that gets them through those tough times.

...

The three of them are in the den of their new house, Sam and Addison are cuddled on the couch; Sam's back is against the sofa, Addison in front of him, his arms wrapped protectively around her while he gently nuzzles her neck as she smiles and sighs contently. Ella's in the corner coloring a picture. The rain is gently pouring in the background while the TV plays some silly infomercial in the background.

It's a beautiful day she thinks to herself.

Time seems to stand still when she tells him,

"Sam, I'm pregnant. I know you said you wanted to wait but, _I'm late_. I'm 2 weeks late Sam and, we're gonna have a baby"

There's silence(save Ella contently humming as she colors) for a complete 5 minutes before he responds with one word.

"Wow"

And then she feels his hands immediately move under her silk Chanel blouse and rest on her stomach. She smiles as tears pool her eyes, before falling onto his shirt.

"Baby, you okay?" he asks, his hands drawing small circles on her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah I just, I was expecting, I…I thought you would leave" she murmurs, tears starting to blur her vision but she's willing them not to fall as to alarm Ella of any sudden changes.

"Addison, why would I run?"

"Because you said-"

And then, he's turning her to face him, his chocolate eyes staring into her ocean colored ones.

"I know you asked me before and I couldn't answer you but, I think, now, now I can answer you. Addison, Maya got pregnant. My _16 year old daughter got pregnant, got married_, and was in a near fatal car accident that almost killed her, her baby and claimed the life of a good friend and colleague. I had to be the one who made all of the major decisions concerning everything about her, me. You, you were there to help me and, I thank you for that but, after everything with Maya I, didn't want to deal with it, being a parent again. I _love_ Ella, I do but, she's not my kid Addison, she's _Mark's_ kid and, I just felt like if _we_ had a baby together I'd, I'd mess it up"

"Sam" and with that she's kissing him and he's kissing her back.

* * *

When Ella looks up, to her, nothing is different, all she sees is her mommy and Sam kissing. She doesn't know that in 7 months from now, she'll be welcoming a new baby brother, Parker Grant and a new baby sister, Carson Elizabeth 18 months after that. To her, _nothing_ is different.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and play" she announces to her mother and soon to be step father, who both look up at her announcement and smile at her.

"Okay sweetie" her mother say just as she's walking away. Ella does however notice the huge grin on her mother's face, but thinks nothing of it.

Once Ella leaves, Addison's hands immediately start un buttoning Sam's shirt, which makes him eye her suspiciously.

"Here? Now?"

"Mmhm, your kid is making me _very_ horny right now" she mutters before pressing her lips to his.

"You sure?"

"Mmhm, but, there are rules. One, we have to be very, _very_ quiet and two, you _have_ to make me scream" she whispers in his ear and he rolls over onto his back as she straddles him, a wicked grin on her face.

"Mm, now _that_, I can do" he says to her.

...

They're making love so soft, so tender, that they almost don't hear Ella come back down the stairs.

_Almost._

Addison hears her first and quickly rolls off of Sam. Luckily, they had decided to keep their clothes on, _sorta, _but the blanket is hiding what would be considered inappropriate for a 6 year old to see.

"Hey, baby, what's, what's going on?" Addison asks as she sees Ella walking past the den.

"I wanted some water" the 6 year old says looking at her mother curiously before shaking her head and heading into the kitchen.

Once Ella is back upstairs in her room, Sam makes good on his word, and makes her scream again, and again, and again.


End file.
